


Watermelon Pie

by Potato_Soop_Leo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Haikyuu fukunaga, M/M, Mpreg, haikyuu Kuroo, haikyuu Yamamoto, haikyuu future, haikyuu kenma, haikyuu lev, haikyuu mpreg, haikyuu yaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Soop_Leo/pseuds/Potato_Soop_Leo
Summary: The days are long, the sun shining onto a small house in a nice little culdesac. In the first house of the neighborhood lived a couple, who met in high school and fell in love. Happily married, there was nothing that could ruin their wonderful peaceful lives... until Morisuke started to find that his pants weren’t fitting right, and that he was becoming a bit chubby as well.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny summer day. Birds soared through the sky and leaves rustled from wind flowing gently through them. There was a neighborhood of houses, each two floors high and spaced out generously. Each had a small yard out front and a small garage for one car. It was the perfect neighborhood, with little crime and wonderful people, who wouldn’t want to live here? The scent of something freshly baked seemed to get caught in the wind and spread across the yard, and to the other homes. Sitting out on a table of someone’s back patio was a piping hot pie, strawberry rhubarb if you were wondering. And next to that, another. A lemon meringue pie. And then many more. There were five pies all in all. Minus the two mentioned previously, there was also a raspberry pie, a blueberry pie, and a watermelon pie. And then, a tall male walked out of the screen door, walking over to a grill and turning a knob a few clicks, the smell of propane starting up a flame beneath the grit becoming more noticable, until the scent of burning wood pellets overpowered it. 

Back inside there was a kitchen filled with food. Deviled eggs, potato salad, meats and veggies ready to be grilled, an array of sliced melons, a plate of different cheeses and club crackers, a few different flavors of chips in small bowls, and finally some different sauces, ranch, barbecue, etc. The mastermind behind all of this cooking was a pretty short male, going by the name of Morisuke. He obviously doesn’t live alone, he has his husband, Lev. This makes them the Haiba’s. No kids, just a pet cat named Tiger. 

If it wasn’t already obvious, today was a pretty special day. The two of them had been working all morning cleaning the house, making the food, fighting over what was appropriate to wear. (This was settled by a pair of Khaki shorts and a plain button up t-shirt by Lev, and a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve button up by Morisuke.) And what’s this special occasion? The two of them decided it would be best to have a team reunion at _their_ house this year. They’d been avoiding it for the past three years, just so that none of their neighbors would be disturbed. But after talking to the neighbors on either side and straight across the street, they said it was ok as long as it wasn’t a loud party that lasted through the night. So here they were, stuck in a situation they didn’t want to be in. Of course there was no backing down now. Everyone thought the mold should be broken from having the reunion at Shōhei’s house every year. Even if his house was really nice and it showed how well he was doing for himself. 

Finally, with only ten minutes left to go before anybody showed up, the two males had everything finished up. Morisuke carried everything out to the table in the yard, which was up against the fence, and set the foods down. Everything was categorized of course, and there was a spot left open for where the meat and veggies would go when they were finished cooking, and Lev was cooking them right now of course. Chips go with chips, fruits go with fruits, and pies go with pies. And with everything in order, Morisuke felt pretty good about it. He excused himself, claiming to be going to make sure he still looked good before anybody arrived, and Lev told him not to take too long. 

Once inside, the short blonde ran up the stairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door and letting out a deep breath. He walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. Mosrisuke had always had a hard time gaining any weight, but as of recently he’s noticed his face getting a little bit chubbier, and he felt as though his belly was a bit softer too. Was he not exercising enough? Couldn’t be! He goes for a jog every morning before getting ready for work! But maybe that wasn’t enough? Morisuke shook his head and put on a smile. _“Today is gonna go great!_ was the line he repeated in his head over and over as he walked down the stairs. And the moment his feet touched the bottom floor, the doorbell rang. 

Morisuke walked over to the door and opened it, being immediately greeted by a hug from somebody obviously taller than him. He jumped a bit, but soon rolled his eyes and hugged back. He knew who it was, hearing a small quiet hello behind him as well. The hug ended, and Morisuke was looking up at an old friend. Tetsuro Kuroo. “Yakkun! What a lovely little place! The ceilings are a little low though, how’s the giraffe?” Mostisuke laughed a bit and shook his head. He then looked at the other male, Tetsuro’s boyfriend, Kenma Kozume. Tetsuro looked back at him as well. “Where the hell is the baby?! Did you leave him in the car?!” The raven yelled, running back outside as Kenma sighed. 

The two of them stood there for a moment before Kenma finally spoke up. “It’s not my son… my son is dead…” before walking into the house, not once looking up from his phone. Tetsuro rushed back over and groaned at this. 

“I’m sorry about that, uhm, we were SUPPOSED to have twins, I think I told you but, one of them was still born. Kenma took it pretty hard and, well, this is Diran.” Tetsuro held up a baby carrier, with a small little guy inside, with what looked like dark hair, and obviously asleep. Morisuke felt his heart melt as he looked at the tiny human, smiling softly. “Unfortunately, I’m single parenting here. Kenma decided that if one of them died, both of them died.” The smile faded as the blonde looked back at Kenma, who was now sitting down on the couch. 

Finally, the male dragged Tetsuro to the back yard and to say hello to Lev, and they exchanged a quick hug and hellos. Tetsuro noticed how much Mostisuke was staring at the baby and chuckled, setting the carrier on a table and getting the baby out of it. “You wanna hold him?” The blonde nodded quickly and softly took the baby in his arms. “Don’t drop him, I swear. I will kill you.” Tetsuro said in a low voice, and Morisuke nodded. 

Everything stopped in this moment. Feeling the small weight in his arms, feeling it squirm around a bit. This was such a weird yet normal feeling for him. Morisuke looked up at Tetsuro and chuckled quietly. “If you ever need any help with this little guy, please send him over here when you can.” Tetsuro nodded and thanked him for the offer. 

Soon enough, other people started arriving. They all got a nice hello and a greeting, brought to the backyard. The meat was soon done cooking, and everyone was talking about work, or stories about neighbors, having a snack. Everything was going pretty well, and there were smiles everywhere. Shōhei complimented his friends on their home, and the good food. It felt good to have everyone so nice about it. This was the first time Morisuke and Lev had held the reunion at their own home, so to have all of these compliments felt wonderful. Morisuke hadn’t put Diran down the whole time, and Tetsuro stayed close with him just to make sure nothing went wrong. Although, a certain quiet male came out from inside the house and walked up to Tetsuro. “I want to go home now..” Kenma muttered. The raven nodded and stood up. “Ok, let me get Diran-“ 

“No. Why take something that isn’t ours..? I keep telling you, Diran isn’t my son..” Kenma said sternly, his brows furrowing as he shot a glance down to the baby in Morisuke’s arms. 

Tetsuro groveled a bit and shook his head. “No, that _is_ your son! I watched you give birth to him! He looks just like you! God why can’t you understand?! Diran is alive! Solid! I hold him all the time! You refuse to touch him, it’s-!”

“SHUT UP!” Kenma screamed, tears forming in his eyes. “THAT MONSTER ISN’T MY SON! MY SON DIED THE MOMENT HE WAS BORN! THAT _THING_ IS HAUNTING US!” Kenma had tears streaming down his face as he ran a hand through his hair. Everyone was staring at this point, and all noise had ceased. Kenma ran back inside and Tetsuro sighed heavily. 

Morisuke stood up and tapped Tetsuro’s shoulder. “Uhm, if you want we could watch Diran for the night? Give you two a break?” The raven frowned and nodded. He then told everyone he was gonna drive Kenma home, but would be back soon enough. Lev saw him out, and then returned to the back yard. Conversations started springing up again as everyone started questioning Morisuke’s decision. “I! I’m not sure! I just really love this little guy! I’m glad to be able to just _look_ at him! And having him for the night! Oh geez!” The others shared laughs and jokes, and Lev was a bit nervous about this. A baby? In the house? They weren’t at all prepared for this! Whyyyy?! But he pretended to be ok with it cause Morisuke can be spooky. 

Morisuke eventually handed Diran over to Lev. Everyone watched as the tall male carefully took the baby, his face a mixture of concern and fear. But once everything was steady and in the right position, the others laughed and pretended to cheer, as if he had scored the winning point at a game. Lev chuckled slightly as Morisuke excused himself to go and get food, As he hadn’t really eaten all day other than breakfast. Taketora asked Lev how he felt holding a baby, and the male shrugged. “It ain’t so bad! Just a bit afraid I’ll drop it!” He responded, his emerald eyes going wide as Diran squirmed and whined, starting to cry quietly, getting louder every second. “Oh! Heck! No no! Shush!” The other guys were laughing at this, as Lev hadn’t a clue what to do. He stiffened you as he slowly looked behind him at Morisuke’s angry eyes. “I swear I didn’t do anything!” Lev pleaded, shaking his head. Morisuke set his plate of food down and quickly took the baby back. Soon everything was quiet again, and Morisuke was using one hand to eat some pie and the other to hold the baby and rock it lightly. 

Taketora nudged Lev lightly and smirked. “Look at that. He’s a natural ain’t he?” Lev nodded and bit his lip. He felt terrible! He had made a baby cry! That was a sin against parenting! And he wasn’t even a parent! How was he supposed to have a family in the future if he can’t even hold a baby?! Although, he _was_ the breadwinner I’d the family, and he was always at work. So maybe he didn’t even have to help out with their future kids!

Soon enough, everyone started going home, and the sky was dark. Tetsuro showed up once the party was over, a portable crib, some bottles he permade, a bunch of diapers, baby wipes, powder, clothes, blankets, just everything they would need to take care of a baby for a night. Lev was surprised at how much stuff they needed, but took note on everything Tetsuro told them. 

“He usually eats every three hours, just run one of the bottles under warm water, WARM NOT HOT! Until the formula is warm. If it helps any, put a pillow under your arm when you feed him, it’ll help to support him better too. I’ll help you set up the crib, and it HAS to be in your room, because from the books I’ve read the baby doesn’t get left alone in a room by itself for a couple of months! Changing a diaper is simple, I’ll do it before I leave just to show you, he’s bound to need a new diaper by now. Understand?” Morisuke and Lev nodded, and Tetsuro took everything inside and up to the master bedroom. He set up the crib, laid out all the blankets in there, and then set Diran down on the bed, on a towel. The raven took off Diran’s tiny pants and took off the diaper. Lev looked away as there was some poop in there, but Morisuke watched carefully. “Just really gently wipe it up like try is..” Tetsuro explained as he did it, Morisuke nodding and asking little questions here and there, until it was finally over. Lev looked back and smiled. Yup, Morisuke had this totally covered. 

Once again, Morisuke trusted Lev to hold Diran, and this tune, no crying. The blonde walked Tetsuro to the door, and then pulled his friend outside, shutting the door gently. “Hey, uhm, how did Kenma find out he was pregnant?” Morisuke asked, fiddling with his fingers. 

Tetsuro shrugged. “Oh, I found out for him. First he started wearing my shirts instead of his own, at first I thought it was an accident, then noticed he was getting a little chubby. The next sign was when he started just eating. And I mean normally. Usually he eats like, half a sandwich and gives up. When he was pregnant, holy shit he gourged. I’m talking like, a whole ass burger, never does that now, never did that before. Once again, chubby. Then came the morning sickness, this being at around two months? At least that’s the time the doctor said it had been when I finally got him to go in. By two months he was showing pretty good, and he almost threw up during that doctor appointment when they told him he was having twins. Full on had to grab a trash can and let him hold it for the rest of the appointment. But, I guess he did really well the rest of the time. Just super sick and complain-y.” 

Morisuke frowned and let out a sigh. Well that was starting to sound a bit familiar. He then looked up at Tetsuro and bit his lip. “Can I show you something..?” Tetsuro nodded and leaned against the rail. The small blonde took a deep breath and pulled up his shirt, standing with his side to Tetsuro. “No matter how much I try, I can’t drop it. And I threw up yesterday morning, I don’t think Lev noticed it…” Tetsuro choked on air as he stood up straight and walked over, poking his friends belly. “Hey! Don’t touch me like that!” Morisuke yelled and pushed Tetsuro away. The raven was just staring wide eyed as Morisuke pulled his shirt back down. “So.. what do you think..?”

The taller male sighed. He didn’t know what to say, this was sure something else. But he had to say something right? So Tetsuro put a hand on his hip and smirked. “Well you’ll wanna double check on it, I mean, it could just be some bad bloating.” He joked, and the blonde lightly pushed him. “Ok, go give Diran his bottle, I’ll be back tomorrow when I can, sure you have this handled?” Morisuke nodded softly and gave his friend a hug before going inside. 

Lev was sitting on the couch, watching the baby sleep, and looked up to see his husband. A smile spread on both of their faces as Morisuke went into the kitchen. He picked up one of the bottles and heated up the water, not too hot, and put it under. The moment Diran started crying was the moment Morisuke finished that up, and he dried off the bottle, running into the living room. Lev handed Diran over to Morisuke, and the blonde carefully put the bottle into the baby’s mouth. The crying stopped slowly, and soon enough, Diran was quietly eating. The two males silently laughed, obviously tired already. They’d go to bed soon. 

Once Diran was done with his bottle, Morisuke cleaned up a bit, and gave Lev a chance to hold him. It felt.. kinda wonderful for the tall male to be embracing the baby. But he wouldn’t tell that to Morisuke, not now at least. The blonde was outing the other bottles into the fridge, and then walked back out onto the living room. He motioned for Lev to come upstairs to put the baby to sleep, and the two of them went up the stairs, as quiet and gentle as possible. Lev our Diran softly into the crib and then pulled the blanket to his chest. Morisuke carefully put a pacifier in Duran’s mouth, and the two let out a breath of relief. 

Morisuke pulled Lev away from the crib, and the two of them changed into sleep clothes, and slid into bed. The light switch was luckily next to the bed, but Morisuke put his hand on Lev’s arm before he could turn the lights off. “Hey, uhm.. there’s something I have to get off my chest..” Lev nodded and looked curiously at his husband. “I've noticed something recently, but I haven’t wanted to believe it. Tonight though, I finally realized it was real. Not just something I was hallucinating… and that’s why tomorrow I’m.. I’m going to take a pregnancy test, because even Kuroo agrees that I might be.. pregnant..”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku and Lev pay a little visit to their friends Kuroo and Kenma, but things get emotional real quick

The night had been long. Mostly because Lev couldn’t sleep. What his husband said was.. surprising to say the least. There were plenty of things he was feeling. Thinking. He was up each time the baby started crying, but before he could get out of bed, Morisuke was already awake and ready to do the job himself. Lev felt like he was lacking in the good uncle division. That meant he was probably gonna be a sucky dad too. Lev couldn’t shake that the whole time he should have been feeling. But hey, at least it was only a feeling, right? Morisuke only _thought_ he was pregnant! There was a 50% chance it was nothing. That eased Lev into his last two hours of sleep before he was awoken by his alarm. He decided that he was just gonna take the day off from work, his boss would probably understand. 

The morning was slower than the night, because under no circumstances would Diran take his bottle. Morisuke was.. quite concerned, but Lev said it was probably nothing, just him being cranky. Morisuke nodded along and sighed, just trying again to get the baby to eat. Of course Lev was making adult breakfast, fish and rice. That wouldn’t take too much longer, and once it was done, Lev played the food onto two plates. He handed one to his husband and sat down with his own, starting to eat. He looked over, seeing that Morisuke wasn’t eating, just looking down at Diran with a concerned expression. The Russian male rubbed his face for a moment before putting out his arms. “Dammit, you need to eat. I'll take him.” Morisuke frowned and looked away for a moment before giving in and handing Diran over to Lev. The taller male also took the bottle and rested his arm on the table as he directed the nipple (that’s what the top part is called _fuck you nasty_ ) to Diran’s mouth, to which he took to in a couple seconds, sucking away hungrily. Morisuke’s eyes were wide with surprise, and he then started eating his breakfast. Lev felt.. empowered by this! He did something right for once! He wanted to cheer and dance but, well, baby. 

After breakfast was finished for the three of them, Morisuke went to the next room to call Tetsurō on the situation at home. Lev took Diran to the living room and sat down, turning on the news as he laid the baby down on his chest, a rag under his head in case of spit up. He made sure that the volume was on low, and then turned on the news to get some updates on the town. There were some traffic jams as always, robberies and protests. Lev looked down at Diran and frowned. He didn’t want his own kid to grow up with that stuff, and definitely not his friend’s kid. So instead of the news, Lev turned on some kids channel, just to make sure that Diran’s ears weren’t polluted by bad news. 

When Morisuke came back into the room, he smiled at the situation in front of him. Lev was asleep with the baby still laying on his chest, and the kids channel playing in the background. The blonde let out a happy sigh as he walked over to the couch and picked up the baby. He then shook Lev awake. “Hey, come on. Kuroo said we can bring Diran back, he got off of work to stay home today. He says things got a bit.. bad, last night.” Morisuke’s voice dropped a bit at the last part, but he walked out of the room to prepare all the stuff. Lev got up and went upstairs, taking apart the portable crib and then putting everything neatly back in the duffle bag it came in. He sorta wanted to keep Diran for another night, that would be pleasant. But this isn’t their baby, it’s someone else’s, and at least one of his parents probably misses him. So they had to give him back. 

The car ride was silent, mostly because Diran was asleep. But Morisuke looked over at Lev, taking his hand off the wheel and holding it. “If Kenma answers the for, be gentle, ok? Last night was rough for him.. He did some things he’ll probably end up regretting today so don’t mention anything to him about how he looks..” Morisuke spoke in almost a whisper, and Lev was confused. He was about to ask about what had happened when Morisuke stopped him. “He gave himself a haircut, to his earlobes.. and then broke his glasses, so his vision might be a bit on the off side.. and Uhm, wrists..” Morisuke didn’t like to even talk about that, shuddering a bit as he looked back at Diran. Lev made a silent ‘oooh’ and kept his focus mainly on the road, looking into the backseat mirror every so often and adjusting it. And soon enough, they arrived at the apartment complex. The two males looked up at it, seeing plenty of closed curtains, and the ones that were open showed dark rooms or TV’s flashing. Morisuke frowned and shook his head in disapproval, but got out of the car to grab Diran. Lev got out too and helped pick up all the stuff, then made sure to lock his car. The two of them went up to the second floor, and Morisuke knocked on the door. There was the sound of a lock clicking and then the door slowly opened. Tetsurō was standing there with tired eyes, but a smile curved onto his lips a moment later. “Welcome welcome, come on in.” He said in a strained tone, as if he was losing his voice. 

The inside of the apartment looked fairly nice as Tetsurō shut the door. He of course re-locked it and took his friends to the living room. Lev set the things down and took another look around. There were pictures framed on the wall, plenty of them. Probably from various vacations. He went over to look at them, just grazing over. There were plenty of photos of them in different places around Japan, mostly in places outside of Tokyo, since they always liked to get out of the city. Then there were quite a few professional photos taken of them at their wedding, and of course there was one with all of their team in it, and their families. Next up, some professional photos of mostly Kenma, pretty far into his pregnancy. They were taken at a lake, and Kenma looked so happy. There were a few with Tetsurō in them as well, but most just of Kenma. Then there was a big framed picture of an ultrasound, definitely of the twins. Lev thought this must be painful for Kenma to look at everyday. To be reminded of his lost son. But he expected Tetsurō kept it up because he was over the loss already. He still had one baby, what was so horrible? 

Tetsurō looked into the hall and shook his head. “Kenma is probably asleep, I gave him some melatonin in his tea, he was out cold for the past hour..” there was still a raspy tone to the ravens voice, and he took Diran from the carrier to hold him, close to his chest and with a sad look on his face, as though he was about to burst out in tears at any second. And he sort of did. “I just wish he would be a better dad… this is so hard for me to do.. I haven’t been at work since Diran was born, we’re slowly going broke..” 

Morisuke was about to say something as there was a cream from the hall. Everyone looked over to see a very tired looking Kenma standing there in only a hoodie and a pair of boxers. He obviously had given himself a haircut, and Lev was trying very desperately not to laugh at that and keep the stern look on his face. The smaller male then started crying and shaking his head. “Why can’t you leave me alone about this..? I lost my baby.. I carried him in my body for nine months and for what..? To never see him..? Never hold him..? He was what I was waiting for all that time.. Diran was only supposed to have half of my love, and the other was for Rōgan.. everyday I wake up and I feel the emptiness in my soul, Tetsurō.. you just don’t understand..” 

No longer could Lev contain his amusement for that haircut. He put a hand over his mouth as he snickered. Everyone looked at him, mostly angered. “I’m sorry, so _so_ sorry. But you look just like you did in high school.” That didn’t settle well with anybody in the room, as Kenma stormed over with his brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. He went straight up to Lev and punched him in the chest, then the stomach. Once he was doubled over, Kenma punched him in the face. Morisuke ran over and pulled Kenma away, and yelling ensued. “YOU THINK YOU’RE FUNNY?! WELL YOU FUCKING AIN’T!” Kenma yelled angrily, and Diran started crying. Kenma’s expression changed completely at the sound, and he looked concerned for a moment. His eyes went wide and his brows softened, turning around to look at Tetsurō who was trying his best to quiet the baby in his arms. Kenma felt the tears forming in his eyes again as he pulled away from Morisuke. He walked over slowly and peeked at the baby, catching Tetsurō’s attention. 

While Kenma was distracted, Morisuke went to help his husband, who was painfully holding his mouth. He checked it out, and there was a little blood but no broken or missing teeth. The tall Russian took a tissue from a table by the couch, ripping it into quarters and rolling up one of those corners, putting it into his mouth where he tasted the most blood. The two of them then looked over at Kenma, who was sobbing and holding onto Tetsuro’s sleeve tightly, saying “I’m so sorry” I’m an endless loop. Tetsurō just had a soft smile on his face as he looked over at his friends, motioning for them to go. Morisuke nodded and dragged Lev to the door and unlocked it, walking out. 

The drive back home was pretty silent as well. Neither of them had much to say. The events of today were pretty darn crazy. Eventually Lev was the one who started talking. “So, last night you said you thought you might be pregnant, huh?” Morisuke looked over and nodded slowly. “Just double checking.. how do you-“

“It’s obvious, Lev. I’m getting all chubby and soft, I’m sick for hours in the morning, I ate smoked salmon the other day, which was absolutely disgusting! I know I ate fish this morning but I couldn’t help myself, and god it was.. ick!” Morisuke gagged a bit and shook his head. “I mean I asked Kuroo about it and he told me he was pretty sure I was pregnant too!” Lev nodded and tightened his grip on the wheel. Oh good, even Tetsurō knew and he was still in denial. But Lev didn’t want to be in denial. He took a deep breath and turned off to a corner store, parking and looking over at Morisuke. “Go ahead. Go inside, but a test, we’ll do it as soon as we get home.” Morisuke bit his lip and then nodded, grabbing his wallet and getting out of the car. God he felt nervous, going into a store just for something like that. But he just sucked it up and went inside, finding what he was looking for and then checking out. He didn’t want to look all that strange and also got a meat bun cause why the heck not, going back out to the car and getting in. Lev was sort of just eyeing him. Morisuke swallowed his mouthful of meat and bread, shrugging. “I was hungry.”


End file.
